What You Wouldnt Wish for
by Fight4JadeWest
Summary: "Make a wish, Tori!" Cat shouts. I pause. Nothing comes. I hate making stupid wishes. It's a waste. I want mine to be meaningful. Nothing. Oh, well. I decide I'll think of something later.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by the story Mini Victorious written by IAmVictorious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. Usually, I would have some witty comment to go with this but, um, I`m not feelin` it today. I hope you don`t look forward to that too much.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Jade)**

Tori opens the door excitedly. Her moronic grin makes me wish I hadn't agreed to come with Beck to her stupid birthday party. God, I think as Beck drags me in by the wrist, her parents must have a lot of trust in her. Tori's parents were spending the week in Venice Beach. Trina insisted on coming. That left Tori alone in the house with permission to have a "party" as long as it was less than ten people and involved no drugs, sex, or alcohol. Mr. and Mrs. Vega are idiots.

Well, they would be. Tori is such a wimpy goodie-two-shoes that she wouldn't dream of disobeying.

There's a streak of red before I'm suddenly hit across the stomach with what feels like a two-by-four. It ends up being Cat.

"Hiiii!" she squeals painfully into my ear.

"Hi, Cat," I say tensely, pushing her away gingerly.

Tori's slim form reappears suddenly. "Hey," she greets me awkwardly. She smiles when Beck hands her our gift. "Thanks."

I huff melodramatically. We are the last to arrive. We are also the only ones that got caught in the pouring rain. My hair is soaked, the hair paint from my pink and blue streaks already running out of my brown hair and onto my jacket.

Maddeningly, everyone is just sitting around. Chip bowls sit on the table and music plays dully at almost mute in the background.

"Tori," I begin flatly. "You may be the most boring person I have ever met in my life."

"What do you mean?" she asks in a whiney tone.

"You call this a party!" I question incredulously. "If this were my birthday I'd say 'Heck with this! Where's the beer?'"

"Jade, you drink?" Cat whispers, horrified. "Naughty."

"No, Cat, I don't," I sigh, exasperated. "But it's better than the six of us sitting around like doofuses all night."

I groan when Rex chimes in with, "Ya know, normally I'd argue and say you forgot me but you just called the rest of y'all doofuses so, I'm cool with it."

"You don't count," I snap.

"OK, moving on," Tori interjects uncomfortably. "I have cupcakes."

Cat springs up like she was shot from a cannon. "Yay! I love cupcakes! Do you have red velvet?"

"Be careful, Cat," I say icily. "It might get lost in your hair."

"Omigod, you're right!" she squeaks, clutching her scalp. "Tori, I want vanilla."

* * *

**(Tori)**

I bring the tray of cupcakes out of the kitchen just as the house rattles with thunder. The lights flicker ominously but stay on. I hear Jade groan behind me as the room is relit.

"What's the matter, Jade?" I say in an attempt to be mean and sarcastic. "Is the light too much for your vampire skin?"

"Watch it, Vega," she retaliates bitingly. "Birthday or not, I would love nothing more than to gouge out your eyes with these scissors." she snaps a pair at me threateningly as I pass around the store-bought cupcakes.

"Wait, wait, wait," André says, standing up. "It's Tori's birthday next week and we're not even going to sing?"

Jade opens her mouth with a response at the ready only to have Beck lean over and silence her with a finger to his lips. André sticks a candle in my chocolate cupcake and lights it ceremoniously. Everyone politely sings "Happy Birthday" and I blow out the candle with a dramatic puff.

"Make a wish, Tori!" Cat shouts.

I pause. Nothing comes. I hate making stupid wishes. It's a waste. I want mine to be meaningful. Nothing. Oh, well. I decide I'll think of something later.

We are all startled by a flash of lightning and its corresponding clap of thunder. The lights go out. After a long, drawn-out silence they're still out. We sit in the dark. I can feel Cat shaking next to me.

"I'll get the flashlights," I groan, trudging into the kitchen and stubbing my toe on a chair.

Groping blindly through some drawers, I come up with five flashlights and an LED keychain. Turning on a flashlight, I hand out the rest, Robbie ending up with the keychain.

"I'm bored now," Jade complains, her voice a monotone.

"Too bad, gank," Rex pipes up. I hear a disembodied noise of fabric ripping come from the shadows near Robbie.

"Aw c'mon, Jade," Robbie whines. "Why his legs?"

"He doesn't need them," she decides casually.

"Listen, guys," I say, concerned. "I don't think it's safe out there. Text your parents. You can all stay the night."

I hear Jade's muted laughter as she contemplates what that would normally entail.

* * *

**(Jade)**

Tori ends up having four sleeping bags lying around. She and Cat have the bedding from hers and Trina's beds. Beck and I aren't allowed to share for obvious reasons.

"You know," André says as we all settle down on the floor space Tori cleared for us. "I've never really realized how different we were when we were kids. I mean, like, when we were little, birthday parties were at like, those goofy theme places with the games and crappy prizes. Now, parties are like house events where people like, sneak alcohol and," he pauses, swallowing awkwardly. "and do, um, nasty things. Well, uh, no offense, Tori, yours doesn't count."

Cat giggles. I shoot her a look that may or may not be too harsh and she shuts up quick.

"Yeah, you're right, André," Tori replies, animated. "I wish we were kids again."

"Me too!" Cat exclaims. "It was fun!"

I suddenly feel my eyelids begin to grow weighted. "Does anyone else feel tired?" I mumble weakly.

There are grunts of agreement as everyone lies down. Within minutes after the flashlights are extinguished, there is complete silence. I join the others in a dreamless slumber the minute my eyes close.

* * *

I wake up to the living room lit by the foggy half-light of the storm as it rages on into daytime.

Crawling groggily out of my sleeping bag, I stand up and stretch, surprised by how close the ground appears in my murky vision. Not wanting to bother with contacts, I reach into my purse and pull out my seldom-used glasses. The world comes into focus for an instant before they slide off my face and land with a crunch on the floor. I pick them up, grimacing at the rather large crack in the left lens.

"What the heck?" I whisper, caught off guard by the higher pitch to my voice. Then, I really see my hands. They're small and grubby, no-longer having a defined, full-grown shape and bone structure.

I rush to the bathroom with my contacts case. Standing on my toes, I can just barely see the mirror to pop them in, getting a good look at myself in the process. "Crap," I say in that squeaky voice. I look to be about six years old, the t-shirt and short-shorts Tori lent me to sleep in hanging off me in weird places. Most noticeably, the chest department. Reaching around behind me, I unclasp my useless bra, which had been hanging down around my stomach. Then, I run.

Stopping dead when I reach the living room, I gasp when I notice the obviousness of the changes. Things I could kick myself for not seeing.

Everyone is a six year-old.

* * *

**OK, so, this is a bit different from my other stuff. I wrote this in the middle of the night. More to come soon! I still have my other stories plus a bunch I haven`t posted yet...**

**Reviews are always welcome. **

**:]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don`t own Victorious. I don`t even own a car.**

**A/N: Sorry, by the way, that I haven`t posted anything in weeks. State testing and all that stuff got in my way.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Jade)**

I'm dreaming. This can't be happening. I already went through puberty once. I was already a little kid. There does not need to a repeat of that. I was _not_ a nice child and I don't plan to be nice the second time.

Besides, I'm too young to need to shed ten years off my appearance. I don't need to look younger than sixteen. I _like_ being sixteen.

* * *

(Tori)

I wake up to find a little girl standing over me. Her face is round, cherubic, and just plain cute. The stud that appears to be in her eyebrow makes me blink, unsure if it's really there.

"Tori!" she snaps in a whisper. "Wake up!"

I notice then that she seems to be wearing my clothes.

"Listen, kid," I say pushing myself up. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here, but– Wait. Does my voice sound weird to you?" My voice has a higher, younger sound to it.

"Great observation," the bizarre girl says flatly. I notice the remains of a pink streak in the girl's mousy brown hair and it hits me.

"Holy crap," I sputter in shock. "Jade!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she huffs. "Call me adorable and I swear I'll beat you senseless."

"Aww!" I coo involuntarily. The look she shoots me should be threatening but I can't help laughing. "You ARE adorable!"

"Look in the mirror, Vega," she tosses back. "You'd fit right in at a kindergarten."

"What are you talking about?" I question. Standing up, I trip over the suddenly gigantic sweatpants I had worn to sleep in. Looking down as I pick them up, I see what Jade must be seeing. "Oh my God. It's me too." I spin around in confusion, eyes scanning the room. "It's EVERYONE!" I squeak in surprise at the sight before me.

It vaguely resembles nap time at a kindergarten. Or, it would, were it not for the oversized clothes and Cat's cherry-hued hair. Well, I did say "vaguely".

I am beyond confused. "A-am I-" I begin to stutter uncontrollably. "Am I d-dreaming?"

Suppressed laughter sputters from between her lips. "Nooope." she declares. "This is REAL, Tori. You are REALLY a little kid. Want me to pinch you to double check?"

* * *

(Jade)

Tori and I begin to rush around to wake the others. Shocked murmurs reverberate around the large room as we all get good looks at each other.

"Yay!" Cat cheers. "We're kids again!"

I circle an unenthusiastic finger in the air. "No, not 'yay'. We don't know what happened."

"My birthday wish," Tori blurts, so suddenly we all jump.

"You wished we could all be six-year-olds!" I question in outrage. "That's screwed up, Tori."

"Yeah," André agrees. "And totally unfair. I think we at least deserve a say in things like that."

"No," Tori continues. "Of course I didn't wish we could be little kids. I didn't wish anything. That's the problem. I couldn't think of a wish so I just didn't. Then, when we were talking about when we were younger, I said I wished we could be kids again."

"Well way to go, Tori," I gripe miserably. "Now we're stuck like this for who knows how long all because you were too indecisive to make a stupid wish!"

"Leave her alone, baby," I almost don't recognize Beck's voice. With the effects of puberty reversed, he sounds like a completely different person.

"Yeah, we've got bigger fish to fry," André adds. "Like how we're gonna get back to normal."

I'm barely listening, my mind having grabbed hold of a rather _interesting _memory. "Robbie," I say mischievously, glaring at the curly-haired kid struggling to keep a now too-big, Rex upright on his arm. "You've been awful quiet." I grin as evilly as my childish face will allow. "Haven't you?"

The sound that comes out of his mouth is so pathetic I laugh. "I-I didn't want Tori to hear my voice," he squeaks.

There's a better reason for Robbie's silence. We were neighbors as kids and I remember the few-and-far-between times we would play together. His voice was always the subject of my merciless teasing. I know he remembers as well as I do.

"I know," I say with mock-sympathy. "Oh well. I guess if it wasn't already obvious you weren't going to get a girlfriend, it is now."

Cat shuffles up meekly behind Robbie. "I think your voice is cute," she whispers.

"Guys," André persists. "Our _problem_."

"What do they do in movies?" Cat inquires.

"Ugh," I groan, "in movies, Cat, the main characters go on an adventure and learn to 'be careful what they wish for'."

"Yay!" she exclaims. "I love adventures!"

"Cat, we don't have TIME for an adventure," Tori sighs patiently.

"Yeah, and besides, those movies are stupid," I complain.

"And Tori didn't wish for anything," André chimes in.

"Couldn't you act like a normal teenager and wish for a car? A boyfriend? Bigger boobs? A _life_?" I gripe bitterly, glowering at Tori.

"Bigger boobs!" she blurts in astonishment, ignoring the other insults I just threw at her.

"Face it, Tori, you're pretty flat," Rex answers matter-of-factly.

"You look at her boobs!" Beck stares at me uncertainly.

"REX!" Robbie shouts. "_You_ look at her boobs!"

"And you're _surprised_?" I say to Robbie, incredulous.

"Yeah," Rex pitches in. "Who doesn't?"

"Tori's boobs are fine," André tells Rex flatly. The cacophony of mixed responses to my comment halts abruptly. Everyone stares at André, each expression equally bemused as the one before.

"See?" Rex says as though he's just proved that penguins can't fly.

"Somethin' you wanna share dude?" I give him a slightly suggestive look, jaw tightening to control the waves of laughter preparing to spill forth uncontrollably.

"Uh," he manages, staring at me dumbly.

"That's _hot_," I tease. "Hey Tori, what do _you_ think?"

The little girl blushes, pudgy, caramel-toned cheeks turning a rosy, dark-peachy color.

"So, are we _ever_ gonna figure this out?" Beck says hastily, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I'm figuring _something_ out, alright," I sneer deviously at André, walking towards him threateningly.

"Jade," Beck cautions, struggling to find a hold on my wrist. "J-Jade, we talked about this. Come on, leave him alone."

"Fine," I say harshly. Turning back to André I add, "I'm not done with you and your little _crush_."

"Um, hey guys," André says to draw attention away from his blunder. "Do you know where we can get some normal sized clothes?"

"I have some of my old clothes in the attic," Tori offers.

"Gross," I spit.

"And that doesn't help us," Robbie says, gesturing to Beck, André, and himself.

"Well, it could work for you, Rob," Rex decides.

"For once," I announce. "I agree with the puppet."

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie insists.

"_Anyway_," Tori interjects. "André, Robbie, Beck, we'll just put your clothes in the dryer."

"Stupid," I declare under my breath.

"Got something to say, Jade?" Tori says snidely.

"You heard me," I fire back.

* * *

(Tori)

We end up going with my plan. As André, Beck, and Robbie shrink their clothes, I lead Jade and Cat on an excursion to the attic. The musty scents of mold and paper aging in the stifling heat envelop us instantly. I bring Jade and Cat to a back corner where Trina's and my outgrown clothes are stored.

"Ew," Jade moans as she pulls a frilly orange sundress out of a box full of Trina's old stuff.

Cat has moved on to a different box. She pulls out a pair of pink plaid shorts and a flowing tank top from a plastic bin of my clothes from first grade. "Can I have this, Tori?" she squeals hopefully.

"Sure," I answer, moving to look in the box myself.

Jade manages to find a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple top she decides isn't hideous. I am lucky enough to stumble upon my favorite outfit from when I was little, a navy blue skirt and a pink LA Lakers t-shirt.

Suddenly, the storm builds up again, the thunder a rising crescendo in the air around us.

"We have to get downstairs," I burst out. "It's not safe up here."

Lightning flashes then, shaking the frame of the house along with the very core of my bones. My vision swims before going black.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, a cliff hanger. Hope you guys liked this and thought it was funny. I`m always looking for new jokes if you`d care to send me some. I`m probably going to post some chapters of my other stories later today. :D**

**Reviews are always welcome. Leave one and I`ll be your best friend. Maybe.**


End file.
